cerises et fraises
by ylg
Summary: recueil de minifics, persos et couples variés :: 19ème vignette : Nana, la musique comme exutoire. 20e: maman Natsuko. 21e: Junko-mama et bébé Hachi. 22e: Nana et Hachi, caprices. 23e: Shin, perdu. 24e: Nana/Hachi, danse ! 25e: Hachi, arrivée à l'appartement 707. MàJ, 26e: Junko, Hachi et Takumi, ça non plus c'est pas de l'enko. ::yuri, het, yaoi, gen::
1. NanaHachi, premier baiser

**Titre :** cerise et fraise  
**Auteur :** ylg  
**Fandom :** Nana  
**Personnages/Couple :** Nana, Hachi  
**Rating :** PG / K+  
**Disclaimer :** miss Yazawa Ai, merci pour cette série délicieuse.

le premier baiser de Hachi et Nana, pour Lulu / Dark ramen  
(150 mots)

oOo

La première fois que Nana a embrassé cette fille, c'était par jeu. Comme toutes les autres filles qu'elle a embrasées avant, comme celles qu'elle pouvait imaginer encore embrasser après : juste un jeu. Une "récompense" pour l'adorable chiot à visage d'ange qui avait bien travaillé.  
Comme toutes les autres, Hachikô est devenue rouge écarlate : c'est une réaction qu'elle adore obtenir. (Chut, c'est un secret, mais quand elle voit ça, elle repense à sa grand-mère qui l'empêchait de porter du rouge ou du rose : ces couleurs vont vraiment à ravir aux jeunes filles et les rendent à croquer.)  
C'était la première fois, ça. !

À ce moment, ça n'était qu'un jeu, rien de plus. C'était bien avant que ça devienne sérieux et qu'elle aussi se mette à rougir à l'idée de l'embrasser de nouveau, pour de vrai.


	2. MiuYasu, cigarette et premier baiser

**Titre :** cerise ou cendre  
**Auteur :** ylg  
**Fandom :** Nana  
**Personnage/Couple :** Shinoda Miu, Miu/Yasushi  
**Rating :** PG / K+  
**Disclaimer : **Yazawa Ai

**Thèmes : **"Blackstone cherry" et premier baiser, pour presKunange  
220 mots

o

Le grand type chauve l'inquiète, à toujours avoir l'air de comprendre ce qui lui arrive, à toujours être là quand on ("elle" ?) a besoin de lui. Elle voudrait presque qu'il dépasse les bornes, pour qu'elle puisse le remettre en place et enfin, qu'il s'éloigne, qu'on la laisse seule. Elle ne veut pas qu'on s'occupe d'elle, surtout pas lui ; elle ne le mérite pas, se répète-t-elle.

Mais non, il se tient toujours à distance respectueuse. Ça n'est même pas qu'il la traite comme une petite chose fragile comme le font tant d'autres, non, vraiment, comme une personne. La seule délicatesse excessive dont il fait preuve, c'est s'abstenir de fumer en sa présence, comme s'il craignait de déclencher une crise. Mais enfin, sa poitrine qui se serre, ça n'est « que » de l'angoisse, pas de l'asthme ni rien de ce genre… et puis d'ailleurs, elle aime bien le parfum de ses Blackstone cherry. Elle l'aime bien, tout court.  
Finalement, elle est heureuse qu'il s'intéresse à elle.

Elle se demande si, quand elle prendra son courage à deux mains pour l'embrasser (ou faire en sorte que lui l'embrasse), il aura goût de cerise, ou de cendre, ou autre chose…


	3. NobuShin, attente

**Titre :** celui qui reste derrière  
**Auteur :** ylg  
**Fandom :** Nana  
**Personnage**/Couple : Nobuo, one-sided Nobu/Shin  
**Rating :** PG / K+  
**Disclaimer :** Yazawa Ai

Production pour la Nuit Drabbles chez AnnaOz  
**Prompt :** "Je t'attends"  
Pour Isil  
170 mots

&

Le portable de Shin se met à sonner, n'interrompant pas grand' chose, mais interrompant quand même le temps qu'il passe vaguement dans la même pièce que Nobu, essayant de ne pas trop déranger la vie de son hôte. La conversation ne dure pas longtemps. Aussitôt, il rassemble ses affaires, vérifie sa tenue, et s'excuse. Il sort.  
« Reviens quand tu veux, » tu sais que ma porte t'est toujours ouverte, lance Nobu en guise d'au-revoir, ne pouvant pas lui souhaiter "travaille bien" mais essayant de rester léger quand même.

Shin acquiesce, tout en sachant qu'il ne rentrera sans doute qu'aux petites heures. Nobu a l'habitude et fait semblant de ne pas l'attendre. Et durant toute la durée de son absence, il tourne en rond, en colère contre la femme sans visage dans les bras de laquelle Shin doit être en ce moment, et en colère contre lui-même ne de rien oser lui dire, de rester chaque fois à attendre son retour en silence.


	4. HachiNana, embrouillamini

**Titre :** embrouillamini  
**Auteur :** ylg  
**Fandom :** Nana  
**Personnages/Couple :** Ôsaki Nana et Komatsu Nana  
**Rating :** PG / K+  
**Disclaimer :** Yazawa Ai

Production pour la Nuit Drabbles chez AnnaOz  
**Prompt :** "Je t'aime, moi non plus"  
Pour Anacofleb  
321 mots

oOo

Les petits mots affectueux et les remarques faussement méchantes vont et viennent entre les deux Nanas.  
« Tu es vraiment un petit chien mal élevé, je devrais m'en trouver un autre…  
- Heeee ! c'est pas gentil, ça ! »

Nana enlace son Hachikō et lui frotte la tête, comme à un petit enfant ou un animal de compagnie, riant à voix basse.  
« Sauf que ça serait trop de trouble d'avoir à en chercher un, et si j'en ramassais un n'importe où je ne saurais pas si je gagne au change ou pas… he mais dis-moi, ton cœur bat drôlement vite ! je te fais tant d'effet ?  
- Oui ! »

Nana relâche son étreinte un peu trop précipitamment, exagérant son mouvement de recul.  
« Ohla, je préfèrerais éviter ça. Les chiens trop affectueux, ça devient vite lourd. Et t'avais dit que t'aimais pas les filles !  
- Mais ! mais pas comme ça ! Je veux dire que tu m'inquiètes, quand tu me serres comme ça. Et c'est toi qui m'as embrassée, la dernière fois !  
- Je t'ai déjà dit que c'était qu'un jeu. »

'Hachi' s'apprête à ajouter qu'elle n'aime pas non plus qu'on la traite de chien, et elle devrait le faire, n'importe qui devrait protester dans un cas pareil, mais finalement elle n'ose pas. Parce que si Nana commence à s'excuser, elle s'en voudra et lui dira que ça ne fait rien tant qu'elles sont entre elles, là ça l'embête moins, juste quand c'est elle. Pour qu'elle ne se fâche pas. Et peut-être parce que c'est vrai aussi, mais elle ne veut pas la laisser imaginer qu'elle l'aime comme ça. Ça ne se fait pas…

Et puis elle fera quoi si Nana lui dit des trucs bizarres qui lui feront se remettre à penser qu'elle a des sentiments pas nets pour elle, aussi ?


	5. MaiNana, manque

ceci fut autrefois ma 101ème fic archivée sur ce site, initialement postée le 1er novembre 2006... ahlala comme le temps passe !

* * *

**Titre :** manque  
**Auteur :** ylg  
**Fandom :** Nana  
**Personnage/Couple :** "Uehara Misato" (Tsuzuki Mai de son vrai nom ?), "Misato"/Ôsaki Nana  
**Rating :** PG –13 / T  
**Disclaimer :** tout a été créé par Yazawa Ai (et je me demande bien où elle va avec ses persos, je me sens toute larguée par les événements récents ça dérape trop oO  
...tiens d'ailleurs maintenant que j'en suis à éditer ce drabble, après avoir lu le tome 16 je me demande s'il est encore valable ou pas...)

écrite pour 31 jours, thème : "carence" et contrainte accessoire : "première personne".  
250 mots

oOo

Nana. Ce mot résume ma vie.  
Sans toi, je ne vis pas. Avant de te rencontrer, ma vie était vide. Depuis que je te connais, je ne vis que pour toi. Maintenant que je t'ai rencontrée, j'ai l'impression de ne plus exister quand je suis loin de toi.  
Je suis incomplète, tu sais. Il manque quelque chose à mon âme pour être entière. Ce quelque chose, je l'ai trouvé dans vos chansons ; c'est ta voix qui me dit de vivre.

Il n'y a pas de hasard, c'est le destin qui m'a fait vous croiser. Ton groupe n'a pas changé ma vie, comme disent les autres : il l'a sublimée.  
Alors, c'est à BlaSt que je consacre cette existence. À toi et à ceux qui t'entourent. Parce qu'ils font partie de ta vie, parce qu'ils possèdent une partie de ton cœur, tu es un peu et ils sont un peu de toi.  
Or je dois tout savoir de toi. Tout.  
Par cœur, je saurai tous les détails de ta vie, et des leurs aussi, puisque leurs vies sont étroitement entremêlées avec la tienne.

C'est tout ce que j'ai à faire. Sans cela, ma vie n'aurait plus de sens ; sans cela, je ne vivrai plus. Parce que dans la grande distribution des cœurs, on a oublié de me donner quelque chose.  
Et tout ce qui manque à ma vie, Nana, c'est la tienne.


	6. TakumiHachi, cinq paires de pompes !

**Titre :** cinq paires de godasses  
**Auteur :** ylg  
**Fandom :** Nana  
**Personnages/Couple :** Ichinose Takumi, Komatsu Nana  
**Rating :** PG / K+  
**Disclaimer :** Yazawa Ai

**Thème :** "dix pompes !" (31 jours, 10 octobre)  
Note : attention, tordage de thème en interprétation losesque XD

oOo

Takumi rentre chez lui. Fatigué par les caprices de Reira, la vitalité excessive de Natsuki, l'attitude de Ren, la simple présence de leur producteur à leurs côtés, les histoires de paparazzi et quantité de détails semble-t-il mineurs mais qui s'accumulent.

Heureusement, chez lui, sa petite femme l'attend. C'est fou comme il est attentionné envers elle, se dit-il souvent. Il fait bien attention à ne pas fumer dans leur appartement et à laisser tout ce qu'il peut de mauvaise humeur dehors avant de rentrer. Ce qui lui reste malgré tout, elle est là pour le calmer. Il fait tout pour ne pas déranger sa petite princesse ; fumée, soucis, souliers, il laisse tout sur le pas de la porte, même quand il est crevé et ne souhaite que se vautrer chez lui avec Nana.

Et en parlant de souliers à laisser…

« T'as encore acheté des godasses !  
-Ben oui, avec Sachiko qui grandit, j'ai les chevilles qui enflent, j'ai facilement mal aux pieds : il m'en fallait bien des nouvelles.  
-Mais qu'est-ce que t'avais besoin de… cinq ? cinq nouvelles paires de pompes ?  
-Euh… j'arrivais pas à me décider entre les différents modèles… j'en ai pris une paire pour faire classe malgré tout, une super confortable, celles-ci sont trooop mimi, celles-ci ressemblent à celles que tu as achetées pour Sachiko alors je les voulais absolument… celles-là c'est pour le printemps prochain après la naissance, quand je pourrai à nouveau porter des talons… »

Takumi, étourdi par le babillage de Nana, ne trouve même pas rétorquer que d'ici là, la mode aura sans doute changé et qu'elle ne les portera probablement jamais, ces chaussures-là.

« Et puis je m'ennuie toute seule toute la journée sans toi, il faut bien que je m'occupe un peu de temps en temps…  
-En faisant du shopping et en achetant cinq paires de chaussures neuves. »  
Nana lui fait ses grands yeux humides :  
« Tu… tu trouves que je dépense trop ? tu m'avais dit que je pouvais, non…  
-Oui, oui…  
-Oui ? »  
Le regard de sa chère et tendre s'embue encore plus et sa lèvre s'avance, comme celle d'une gamine qui vient de se faire gronder. C'est qu'elle serait au bord des larmes !

« Arf… oui, « je t'avais dit que tu pouvais ». Donc, non, j'trouve pas « trop ». »  
Nana respire. Ouf !  
« Bon allez, soupire Takumi : fais voir ? Ah ouais, 'pas mal. Montre-moi à quoi tu ressembles avec ça ?  
-Mais Takumi, pas dans la maison ! et puis celles-ci je ne pourrais jamais les porter en ce moment !  
-Mais si, mais si. C'est pas comme si j'allais te garder debout très longtemps, hein, » fait-il avec un regard grivois. Nana rougit jusqu'à la racine des sourcils.  
« Et si tu as les pieds qui enflent, ajoute-t-il même généreusement, je te les masserai. »


	7. YasuMiu, maturité

**Titre :** une question d'âge  
**Auteur :** ylg  
**Fandom :** Nana  
**Personnages/Couple :** Yasu/Miu  
**Rating :** G / K  
**Disclaimer :** j'ai 22 ans, des cheveux longs jusqu'aux fesses et pas de petit ami, ni chauve ni chevelu. Le reste est à miss Yazawa.

**Thème :** "maturité" pour 31 jours (22 novembre)  
280 mots

oOo

Dans le temps, ça aurait fait rire Nobu, que Yasu sorte avec une fille aux cheveux si longs.  
« Tu cherches à compenser ta calvitie, boule de billard ? »  
Oh oui, Yasushi peut voir l'ironie là-dedans.  
Mais sur Miu, Nobuo n'ose rien dire. Il a grandi, finalement, ce petit. Peut-être est-ce dû à l'affection qu'il a éprouvée lui aussi pour cette fille avant de renoncer à elle ? Ou peut-être, tout simplement, l'âge qui aide.

Ironie de l'affaire, ces longs cheveux, Yasu soupçonne qu'il s'agira d'un souvenir d'une enfance depuis longtemps passée. Miu serait aussi jolie avec des cheveux plus courts, elle pourrait même paraître plus belle et plus âgée avec une coiffure différente, et elle a l'air de le savoir. Malgré tout, elle s'obstine à les garder naturels et interminables. Plus par peur de changer que par attrait réel, il en est certain.  
Des années pour les faire pousser si long : elle ne peut pas les sacrifier du jour au lendemain. En cela, elle ressemble à une adolescente.

Dans ses yeux, dans la gravité de son visage, Yasu voit bien qu'elle n'est pourtant plus une enfant depuis longtemps, pourtant ; la vie, elle la connaît. Peut-être même a-t-elle dû mûrir trop vite.  
Qu'elle garde une apparence de petite fille, il ne s'en formalise pas ; savoir qu'elle est en fait plus âgée que lui n'est pas un problème non plus. Ils sont ce qu'ils sont. Elle lui plaît ainsi et il est heureux de s'être liée à elle. Et puis après tout, il y a longtemps que les gens de son âge le traitent comme un vieux sage… alors vraiment, pourquoi se soucier d'un âge avec lequel de toute façon, tout le monde triche ?

oOo

vous savez quoi ? rétrospectivement, je ne suis pas contente du tout de ma précédente ficlet sur Yasu et Miu, sur leur hypothétique premier baiser... vous en pensez quoi, vous, c'était trop OOC de la part de Miu ?


	8. YasuMiu, tension sexuelle

**Titre :** moine zen  
**Auteur :** ylg  
**Fandom :** Nana  
**Personnage/Couple :** Takagi Yasushi, Yasu/Miu  
**Rating :** PG / K+  
**Disclaimer :** Yazawa Ai

**Thèmes :** "zen" et UST pour 31 jours  
200 mots.

oOo

Ils en ont de bonnes, quand même, ses amis, à considérer Yasu comme un saint. Nana (Komatsu, celle que tous les autres appellent Hachi) a même déjà parlé à son endroit de « satori ». Pourtant, il est loin de la béatitude. Il a beau être calme et prendre la vie avec philosophie, il n'est pas exactement « zen » pour autant.

Qu'est-ce qu'ils croient, qu'il est en bois, que ça ne lui fait rien quand une fille l'approche ? Nana avait l'air toute surprise de le voir réagir. Et que ça lui est égal d'être avec une fille qui ne raffole pas des hommes et qui a peur du contact humain, qui n'a même pas envie de l'embrasser ? D'accord, il aime Miu et respecte sa pudeur. Toute relation amoureuse ne se résume pas au sexe, toute relation amoureuse n'est pas forcée de mener au sexe. Il est déjà heureux du lien qu'ils ont ensemble ; pour le reste, il attendra le temps qu'il faudra.

Mais sous ses dehors impassibles, intérieurement il n'est qu'un homme comme tout le monde, un pauvre petit être humain avec des désirs, pas un ascète…

oOo

faut croire que j'ai un _soft spot_ pour ce couple… et, par curiosité : vous, il y a des persos/des couples que vous préférez, dans ce tas, ou que je n'aurais pas encore écrits et dont vous trouvez que ça manque ?


	9. NanaHachi, solitudes

**Titre :** deux solitudes  
**Auteur :** ylg  
**Fandom :** NANA  
**Personnages/Couple :** Komatsu Nana/Ōsaki Nana, Ōsaki Nana/Honjō Ren  
**Rating :** PG / K-plus  
**Disclaimer :** Yazawa Ai

**Prompt :** "solitude", pour Marauder's Mad dans le cadre de l'anniversaire de _Yuri à tout prix_.  
2 x 100 mots

oOo

Ça n'est pas l'amour qui pousse Hachi dans ses bras, se répète Nana, c'est juste cette horrible sensation de solitude, cette peur d'être abandonnée et ce besoin d'être serrée très fort. Son Hachikō est un gentil petit animal affectueux avec tout le monde, mais au final, c'est d'un homme dont elle a besoin pour prendre soin d'elle. Il faudra bien qu'elle la relâche. En attendant, elle fait de son mieux pour la protéger et la rendre heureuse, tout le temps où elle pourra la garder pour elle.  
Elle l'aime, à sa façon. C'est juste qu'elle a trop peur de l'exprimer.

o

Ça n'est pas l'amour qui pousse Nana à l'accueillir, se répète l'autre Nana, c'est juste cette horrible sensation de solitude, cette peur d'être abandonnée et ce besoin d'avoir quelqu'un de vivant tout contre soi. Nana-de-Blast est une jeune fille blessée qui a besoin d'être rassurée, mais au final, c'est de Ren dont elle aura besoin pour vivre. Elle fera tout son possible pour la remettre entre ses bras à lui, c'est la seule manière qu'elle a trouvé pour la rendre heureuse, elle qu'elle considère comme « son héros ». En attendant, elle profite autant qu'elle peut de l'affection qu'elle veut bien lui offrir.


	10. Nana, Hachi, fraises

**Titre :** mmmh, des fraises !  
**Auteur :** ylg  
**Fandom :** NANA  
**Personnages/Couple :** Ōsaki Nana, Komatsu Nana  
**Rating :** G / K  
**Disclaimer :** Yazawa Ai. Et cette ficlet est dédiée à tous les gens qui m'ont redemandé des drabbles, à un point ou un autre.

350 mots

oOo

Ce qu'il y a de bien à avoir une colocataire qui aime cuisiner –et qui cuisine bien- se dit souvent Nana, c'est qu'elle n'a pas à se prendre la tête quand elle-même n'a pas envie de préparer quoi que ce soit.  
Ce qu'il y a de moins bien, c'est qu'il arrive à Hachikō de curieuses lubies culinaires, de temps à autre.

Nana contemple longuement le paquet posé sur la table de la cuisine. Elle met de côté les questions d'ordre « pratique » (Pourquoi reste-t-il là, pourquoi ne l'a-t-elle pas mis au frigo ?) pour s'enquérir du plus évident :

« T'as acheté des fraises ?  
- C'est de saison. », se justifie Hachi.

Ça n'est pas une accusation, pourtant. Nana répond laconiquement, « C'est cool ». Et prouve que l'idée ne lui déplaît pas.

« Mais ! Commence pas à les manger ! C'est pour le dessert.  
- Oh, ça va, j'en prends juste une. »

C'est bon, les fraises. C'est sucré. C'est doux. Ça se mange tout seul. Nana en reprend une. Puis une autre.

« Mais arrête, quoi !  
- Bon, bon… »

Sûr, c'est bon, les fraises… on en prend une et on en veut encore une autre…

« Et puis, elles sont faites pour être mangées, non ?  
- Oui, mais moi je voulais les faire en gâteau. Ou au moins les napper d'une bonne crème. »

Pas juste les manger telles quelles, quoi. Ça aussi c'est bon. Ça demande plus d'imagination pour trouver une recette, plus de temps de préparation, de patience. Et de savoir-faire. Un gâteau aux fraises, regrette Nana, y'a des tas de façon de le louper. Enfin, elle fait confiance à Hachi pour la cuisine.  
Et puis, une fois que c'est prêt, on le mange en un rien de temps, sans forcément penser à complimenter la cuisinière, qui en plus serait capable de mettre la réussite du gâteau sur le simple goût des fraises elles-mêmes, sans accorder de crédit à son propre talent.

Mais quand même, les fraises… elles sont trop tentantes. Elle en reprend encore une.

oOo

(...mais n'oubliez pas que même les fraises natures demandent un minimum de préparation et qu'il y a une saison pour ça, aussi :p )


	11. YasuShin, mauvais garçons

**Titre :** mauvais garçons  
**Auteur :** ylg  
**Base :** NANA  
**Personnages/Couple :** Takagi Yasushi, Okazaki Shin-Ichi  
**Gradation :** PG / K-plus  
**Disclaimer :** Yazawa Ai.

**Prompt :** Yasu/Shin, pour Elwan  
**Nombre de mots :** 200

oOo

Nana s'inquiète de voir partir Shin, disant que c'est pour la réputation du groupe. L'autre Nana craint qu'il ne lui arrive malheur. Avant de laisser filer le jeune garçon, Yasu le prend à part :  
« Si tu te retrouves en rade, demande à Nobu de t'héberger. C'est un garçon bien. »

Un instant, Yasu pense qu'il va rétorquer, plein d'espièglerie :  
« Mais un garçon aussi mignon que moi ne sera jamais en rade, il y aura toujours une fille qui voudra de moi pour la nuit », et à s'imaginer cela il a mal pour lui, à ce que ces femmes font de lui.

Mais non, à la place il demande, avec une fausse candeur :  
« Et pas vous ?  
- Heh, non, rétorque Yasu. Tu as dit que tu ne t'occupais pas des hommes.  
- Pour vous je veux bien faire une exception. Mais ça sera double tarif. »

Shin a l'air mortellement sérieux en avançant cela, et même Yasu ne saurait dire s'il le pense vraiment ou si ça fait encore partie d'un jeu. Avec un pincement au coeur, il se contente d'une bourrade amicale.  
« Allez, file, mauvais garçon. »

Longtemps après son départ, sa main qui a touché l'épaule du « mauvais garçon » reste encore toute tiède.


	12. HachiMisato, rêves indûs

**Titre :** rêves incontrôlés  
**Auteur :** ylg  
**Base :** NANA  
**Personnages/Couple :** Komatsu Nana, plus ou moins Nana/ »Misato » (la groupie, avant qu'on ne sache son vrai nom)  
**Gradation :** PG / K-plus  
**Disclaimer :** propriété de Yazawa Ai, je ne me fais pas de sous avec.

19 juillet 2008 – Journée Internationale du Femslash

la faute à la fois où Hachi est sur le point d'imaginer Nana et Misato coucher ensemble (marrant ça, l'histoire s'embrouille tellement au fil des tomes en ce moment, j'ai envie de repartir en arrière et d'écrire plus sur le début de la série...)

**Nombre de mots :** 200

oOo

Un nouveau jour se lève sur Tokyo et ilumine les fenêtres d'un certain appartement 707. Dans son lit, Komatsu Nana s'éveille et regroupe paresseusement ses pensées, de ce qu'elle a fait la veille, de ce qu'elle a faire aujourd'hui. Les rêves de cette nuit lui revenant brutalement en mémoire, elle s'assied d'un coup dans son lit, complètement réveillée -et horrifiée.

« Ça craint trop !! »  
Elle se prend le visage à deux mains, paniquée.  
« C'est pas possible. J'ai pas pu rêver ça !  
...Ça serait Nana, encore ..! »

Son premier réflxe serait d'appeler justement Nana au secours. Mais elle barre cette option : oh non, qu'en dirait Nana si elle lui racontait ? Elle s'imaginerait tout de suite des trucs pas nets. Sa deuxième idée est d'appeler Jun sur son portable, quitte à la réveiller. Mais elle aussi se ferait des idées bizarres, à tous les coups, et se fâcherait si le coup de fil la réveille ou interrompt un câlin du matin avec Kyôsuke.

Nana se roule en boule, entourant ses genoux de ses bras.  
Mieux vaut que personne ne sache qu'elle a rêvé qu'elle faisait l'amour avec Misato, on se moquerait d'elle. Personne ! Mais comment va-t-elle pouvoir s'en faire consoler, alors ?


	13. Hachi, Nana, Sachiko et prise de poids

__**Titre : **des bonnes et des mauvaises raison de se surveiller  
**Auteur :** ylg  
**Fandom :** NANA  
**Personnage/Couple : **Komatsu Nana, Ōsaki Nana  
**Rating :** PG / K-plus  
**Disclaimer :** Yazawa Ai.

**Thèmes :** "surveille ton poids "! et "shojo-ai" pour 31 jours (18 mars 09)  
Note/**Continuité** : à placer du côté des tomes 11/12 – plus tellement pour le spoil mais pour l'état d'esprit des personnages à ce moment de l'histoire.  
**Warnings : **le rapport de Hachi à la prise de poids n'est pas le plus sain qui soit.  
666 mots

oOo

Nana est ressortie de la visite du troisième mois plutôt inquiète :

« Si vous grossissez trop, vous vous exposez à divers risques, dont notamment une toxicose. Veillez à manger équilibré et en quantité raisonnable. »

La gynéco' lui a fait peur. Et pourtant, ça n'est pas tout à fait suffisant pour qu'elle fasse vraiment attention, autant qu'il le faudrait. Le docteur na pas détaillé les risques en question, n'a même pas expliqué ce qu'est la toxicose... difficile d'agir face à un risque si obscur.

Si seulement Nana était là à ses côtés, ça irait sans doute mieux. Elle serait moins tentée de manger trop et/ou n'importe quoi, elle en est sûre.

Nana n'est pas contente de savoir Hachi enceinte, et ça lui fait du mal de voir sa désapprobation.  
Elle croyait, bon, pas qu'elle approuverait immédiatement, mais qu'au moins elle la comprendrait.  
Et elle reste son amie, n'est-ce pas ? pour elle elle aurait pu faire un effort.  
Elle pourrait continuer à veiller sur elle, même si pas pour le bébé - dont elle dit qu'elle s'en fiche - mais pour elle-même, son Hachikō ?

Pas comme une grande soeur : pour ça elle a Jun (Jun au moins lui parle toujours et même si elle trouve qu'elle fait des bêtises, elle continue à l'aider – elle s'est même mise à la regarder comme une adulte maintenant qu'elle s'est décidée à être une bonne mère pour son bébé !)  
Comme un petit ami jaloux peut-être ? c'est méchant pour Takumi et pour Nobu, mais elle lui a déjà dit autrefois : Nana est plus importante que n'importe quel petit ami.  
[Comme un mari vis-à-vis d'un animal domestique ?]

Quoi qu'il en soit, elle la surveillerait et la gronderait juste ce qu'il faut, elle l'encouragerait à continuer à cuisiner et à manger équilibré : c'est tellement plus facile quand c'est pour nourrir quelqu'un d'autre, pas juste soi. Même pas soi et le bébé – le bébé fait partie d'elle – vraiment une autre personne. Hachi voudrait vraiment que ça soit Nana. (Surtout que Takumi est trop souvent absent et ne peut pas vraiment jouer ce rôle...)

Nana pourrait, devrait tenir ce rôle. Sans aller jusqu'à lui dire des méchancetés pour l'aiguillonner...  
Du style, « Je sais que tu vas prendre beaucoup de ventre mais surveille-toi, te rends pas obèse non plus ! » ?  
Nana ne dirait jamais ça ! mais Hachiko a une imagination trop fertile qu'elle ne peut arrêter :  
« Tu veux cacher ton ventre sous une couche de graisse ? »  
Non non non ! Nana ne dirait décidément jamais des choses pareilles.

« Prends un peu plus soin de toi. Si vraiment tu veux mettre ce mioche au monde en bonne santé, surveille mieux ce que tu avales. »

Oui, comme ça, ça serait mieux. Ça lui ressemble déjà plus et ça fait meilleur effet.

« T'as pas besoin de réellement manger pour deux : c'est encore qu'un tout petit bout de viande dans ton ventre pour l'instant. »

C'est un peu cru mais ça se tient... et oui, l'idée de n'être encore qu'une malgré cette vie nouvelle qui grandit en elle plaît à Hachi ;

Il faudrait qu'elle arrive à lui dire, à Nana : « même avec un bébé je reste moi, tu sais, je suis toujours ton amie – ton petit chien si tu veux » mais elle craint que ses mots en l'atteignent pas.

Alors elle va lui montrer : pas question de laisser la grossesse changer son visage du tout au tout et l'empâter de partout ! Elle a déjà les seins qui grossissent et elle aura un ventre rond quand son bébé aura assez grandi, ça c'est normal, mais pour l'instant il faut que ça soit tout – rien de plus !  
Personne ne doit pouvoir dire au premier coup d'oeil qu'elle contient plus qu'elle ne devrait ! Et il faut que Nana voie bien qu'elle reste inchangée !

Et alors tout ira bien entre elles, et elle pourra s'habituer à l'idée du bébé au fur et à mesure qu'il commencera à se voir – plus tard, bien plus tard, pas tout de suite.

Avec cette résolution, elle saura faire attention.


	14. Shin, guitare normale et guitare basse

**Titre : **Double compétence  
**Auteur : **ylg  
**Base : **NANA  
**Personnages : **Ōsaki Nana, Komatsu "Hachi" Nana, Okazaki Shin'ichi  
**Genre : **gen  
**Gradation : **PG / K-plus  
**Disclaimer : **propriété de Yazawa Ai, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.

**Thèmes : **"bassiste + musique" pour 31 jours (27 août 09)  
**Continuité : **tome 3  
**Nombre de mots : **200

oOo

« …Basse ? s'étonne Hachi. Ren, il est guitariste, non ?  
- Il fait les deux. »

Sur les raisons qui l'ont poussé à se mettre à la basse, en plus de « juste » imiter Ren, Shin a du mal s'expliquer :

« N'importe qui peut jouer de la guitare. Enfin, je ne dis pas que c'est facile d'apprendre et d'en jouer bien, mais tout le monde en a envie. La basse, c'est plus rare. C'est moins spontané. On s'imagine que c'est moins classe. Pourtant c'est important aussi. »

Ça, pour que le groupe en ait besoin pour fonctionner, Hachi est toute prête à le croire, que c'est important. Mais en quoi est-ce si différent d'une guitare normale ?

« La guitaire basse a un son plus grave et plus velouté, aussi. »  
Nana se marre : « Velouté !  
- Mais oui.  
- Et c'est ça qui te fait vibrer à l'intérieur quand tu écoutes ?  
- Ça et la batterie, oui. Alors voilà.  
- Classe ! s'extasie Hachi.  
- Et ça te donne une belle voix grave pour compenser ta frêle apparence ?  
- Meuh non ! »

Il y a cependant une raison supplémentaire secrète : la basse exige un jeu de main différent de la guitare ordinaire, et diversifier ce qu'il fait de ses doigts, c'est un atout de plus pour son travail.


	15. Hachi, danse !

**Titre : **Danse !  
**Auteur : **ylg  
**Base : **NANA  
**Personnages/Couples : **Komatsu Nana, vague mention de Kyōsuke/Junko et Shōji/Nana (Hachi)  
**Genre : **gen  
**Gradation : **PG / K-plus  
**Disclaimer : **propriété de Yazawa Ai, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.

**Thèmes : **"bouge ton corps" + "musique/danse" pour 31 jours (31 juin 09)  
**Note :** POV Nana qui se parle à elle-même ; 2ème personne  
**Continuité : **tome 1  
**Nombre de mots : **200 et des brouettes

oOo

Sortir en boîte c'est se retrouver avec de la musique plein les oreilles et de la lumière plein les yeux ; autour de soi, des tas de corps qui dansent, des gens sans identité.  
Danse avec eux, ne fais plus qu'une avec la foule.  
Vide-toi l'esprit, profite à fond du moment – défoule-toi – amuse-toi. Donne-toi à fond !

Tu sais que tu es jeune et mignonne, tu n'es plus lycéenne, tu fais une école d'arts spécialisée et ça c'est la classe ! Pas vrai ?  
Et tu comptes trouver l'amour bientôt. Beaucoup d'amour.

Alors navigue dans cette folie, joue à perdre Jun et Kyōsuke et Shōji : tu seras d'autant plus contente de les retrouver plus tard, au hasard des vagues qui portent les danseurs les uns vers les autres.  
(De toute façon Jun et Kyōsuke sont l'un à l'autre, autant de ne pas les coller, et Shōji est ton ami, tu es là pour rencontrer d'autres mecs !)

À la fin tu te souviendras peut-être que le DJ était beau, que tu as particulièrement aimé une des chansons, mais tu ne sais plus laquelle, qu'un ou deux ou trois garçons ont essayé de te draguer  
tu auras peut-être retenu le visage de l'un d'eux... ou pas. Finalement, tu n'en auras trouvé aucun à ton goût.  
Mais qu'importe !

Ce soir on est entre amis,  
ce soir aucune obligation  
ce soir on fait la fête !


	16. Miyuki, partant d'une bonne intention

**Titre** : d'un bon sentiment  
**Auteur** : ylg  
**Base** : NANA  
**Personnages **: Ōsaki Nana et Miyuki (sa grand-mère - nom de famille inconnu ?)  
**Gradation** : PG-13 / T  
**Disclaimer** : Yazawa Ai

**Continuité/**Spoil éventuel : pré-série

**Prompt** : "Gojyō ne sait au fond rien de son père sinon qu'il n'est plus là, égoïste, que Jien joue son rôle et que sa mère le déteste, déteste le rouge."  
d'après Drakys  
pour un Arbre à Drabbles (19 juin-10 juillet 09 chez Drakys)

**Nombre de mots** : 100

oOo

« Déteste le rouge, c'est une couleur vicieuse. Seules les séductrices, les femmes de mauvaise vie, en portent. C'était la couleur du bonheur autrefois, mais elle a trop souvent mal servi. »

C'est ce que sa grand-mère répète à Nana depuis toujours ou presque, quand la fillette a besoin de nouveaux habits. Ça n'est pas qu'elle la maltraite, mais la vieille est incapable de lui montrer son amour et ne laisse voir que son inquiétude. Car elle aimait chèrement sa fille mais n'a pas su en faire une femme bien, et voilà le résultat ; avec sa petite-fille, elle fera plus attention.


	17. Junko, Hachi, ah les garçons !

**Titre** : le grand problème de sa vie  
**Auteur** : ylg  
**Base** : NANA  
**Personnages/Couple** : Saotome Junko, Komatsu Nana (avant qu'on ne l'appelle 'Hachi')/OMC  
**Gradation** : PG / K-plus  
**Disclaimer** : Yazawa Ai

**Continuité/**Spoil éventuel : à situer au tout début de la série

**Prompt** : Nana soupire.  
- Ah, les garçons...  
d'après Azalée Calypso  
pour un Arbre à Drabbles (19 juin-10 juillet 09 chez Drakys)

**Nombre de mots** : 100

oOo

Nana soupire : « Ah, les garçons...  
- Le grand problème de ta vie, remarque Junko. C'est qui, cette fois ?  
- Un étudiant que je croise dans le train chaque matin. Mais je ne sais rien de lui. Il n'est jamais loin de moi, il me regarde toujours intensément mais je ne peux le toucher. Et il ne descend pas à la même station que moi, impossible de l'aborder ! Mon bel ange du métro... il symbolise tous mes amours. Beau comme un dieu, si proche et si loin à la fois. »

Junko est au-delà des soupirs désormais :  
« Trouve-t-en un autre. »


	18. Yasu, Nana, rah les mecs !

**Titre** : la vie des autres  
**Auteur** : ylg  
**Base** : NANA  
**Personnages/Couples** : Ōsaki Nana, Takagi Yasushi ; Nobu/Hachi et Nana/Ren mentionnés  
**Gradation** : PG-13 / T  
**Disclaimer** : Yazawa Ai

**Continuité/**Spoil éventuel : à situer du côté des tomes 6-7 environ  
**Notes** : Nana a beau être très libérée en ce qui concerne sa propre vie, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de la voir avec des préjugés en ce qui concerne les autres.

**Prompt** : "Nana soupire.  
- Ah, les garçons..."  
d'après Azalée Calypso - version 2 puisqu'on a deux Nana dans cette série : quitte à recycler un prénom...  
pour un Arbre à Drabbles (19 juin-10 juillet 09 chez Drakys)

**Nombre de mots** : 100

oOo

Nana soupire :  
« Ah, les garçons. Tous les mêmes : des obsédés.  
- Mais oui, mais oui.  
- Quoi ? tu prétends que c'est pas vrai ?  
- Oh, non. C'est vrai. Nobu, avec une copine si mignonne, pense souvent à lui faire l'amour. Moi, même célibataire, j'ai des « pensées impures » aussi, tu sais.  
- Pitié, parle pas de ça, _toi_.  
- Et pourquoi pas ? s'amuse Yasu : je suis en train de t'expliquer que c'est tout à fait normal. Donc. Les filles aussi, tu le sais. Toi, quand tu penses à Ren… »  
Nana s'insurge : « Moi c'est pas pareil ! »  
Et Yasu sourit, d'un air entendu.


	19. Nana, raconter sa vie en musique

**Titre** : chanter  
**Auteur** : ylg  
**Base** : NANA  
**Personnage** : Ōsaki Nana  
**Gradation** : PG / K-plus  
**Disclaimer** : Yazawa Ai

**Continuité/Spoil** éventuel : tomes 20-21

**Prompt** : « Alors il s'assoit à son tour au piano et raconte sa vie en musique. »  
d'après Isil  
pour un Arbre à Drabbles (4 au 14 septembre 09 chez Drakys)

**Nombre de mots** : 100

oOo

Raconter sa vie en musique, c'est ce qu'il pouvait arriver de mieux à Nana. Transcender ses sentiments pour en faire des paroles, mettre tout son coeur dans une chanson... ce qu'elle éprouve cesse alors de lui appartenir à elle seule, elle partage quelque chose avec un public.

Ça lui permet d'ouvrir son coeur. Ça la sauve.

Ça lui offre la première grande passion de sa vie... et lui permet de rencontrer la deuxième.

Le jour où tout s'écroule autour d'elle, canaliser son désespoir en une force brute pour sa voix, sans plus se soucier des paroles, est son dernier soutien.


	20. Natsuko, Hachi, son grand bébé

**Titre : **son grand bébé  
**Auteur :** ylg  
**Fandom : **NANA  
**Personnages : **Komatsu Natsuko et Nana  
**Rating : **PG / K-plus  
**Disclaimer : **Yazawa Ai

**Thèmes : **« allo maman, ici bébé ! », contrainte accessoire « elle » pour 31 jours (21 décembre 09) – (1/2)  
**Continuité :** volumes 8-9, si je me souviens bien ?  
**Nombre de mots : **250  
**Note :** peut se prendre en parallèle avec le drabble suivant (à poster demain)

oOo

Nana est partie du foyer familial pour devenir adulte et pourtant, estime Natsuko, de ses trois filles, c'est la moins mature. He oui, même sa délurée de cadette, au moins, sait ce qu'elle veut dans la vie sous des dehors de tête pleine d'air. Pour l'aînée, elle n'a pas en s'en faire le moins du monde. Mais Nana…

Chaque fois qu'elle se rappelle de lui téléphoner, de loin en loin, c'est pour demander de l'aide et Natsuko se demande quelle catastrophe elle va encore leur annoncer. (Juste donner normalement de ses nouvelles, rassurer ses parents ? Non, ça elle n'y pense jamais.)

Elle est partie pour Tokyo pour rejoindre un garçon, ça, elle en est certaine. Mais maintenant qu'elle affirme être seule, elle flaire l'embrouille. Elle et ses idées romantiques de petite fille ! à tous les coups, elle s'est fait appâter par un vaurien et jeter une fois une sur place. Mais bon, ça ne sont pas ses affaires, elle n'y fourrera pas son nez.

Et voilà que Nana se retrouve en cloque et annonce qu'elle va peut-être se marier… sa petite Nana, maman, elle qui est encore un bébé par bien des aspects !

Mais enfin, même si elle était contente de ne plus l'avoir dans les pattes et d'espérer pouvoir lui faire confiance pour mûrir un peu, elle ne va pas lui tourner le dos maintenant. Bon, elle ne s'imagine pas grand-mère de si tôt, mais c'est la vie ; Nana reste sa fille et elle continuera à l'aider à sa manière, quelle que soit la voie qu'elle choisira.


	21. Junko, Hachi, un vrai bébé cette fille !

**Titre : **un vrai bébé !  
**Auteur :** ylg  
**Fandom : **NANA  
**Personnages : **Saotome Junko, Komatsu Nana  
**Rating : **G / K  
**Disclaimer : **Yazawa Ai

**Thèmes : **« allo maman, c'est encore moi ! », contrainte accessoire « elle » pour 31 jours (22 décembre 09) – (2/2)  
**Note : ** peut se lire en parallèle du drabble précédent pour comparer les points de vue  
**Nombre de mots : **200

oOo

Depuis qu'elles sont entrées au lycée, Junko et Nana sont meilleures amies, quoique parfois Junko ait l'impression d'être plus une grande soeur pour elle.  
Pendant que Nana brûlait les étapes en amour et jouait les femmes-enfants, Junko mûrissait à son rythme.

Depuis qu'elles ont fini le lycée et que Nana a connu la pire déception amoureuse de sa vie, Junko se dit qu'elle joue plutôt le rôle de maman, à la place de sa mère légitime, pour la consoler et la gronder selon les circonstances. Maintenant qu'elles sont étudiantes, que Nana continue ses bêtises de collégienne pendant que Junko s'achemine sagement vers un état de vieux couple marié, comme dit Nana, avec Kyōsuke, c'est devenu une certitude :

Nana l'appelle au téléphone (ou pire, vient directement la voir) à toutes les heures du jour et de la nuit pour pleurer et/ou demander conseil (plus rarement pour se vanter de son bonheur, mais alors Junko s'en méfie encore plus : ça cache toujours une embrouille encore pire !)  
Et après on se demande si elle projette de se marier bientôt et d'avoir des enfants avec Kyōsuke ? Avec tout le boulot qu'elle a déjà à materner Nana ? Pitié non !


	22. Nana, Hachi, caprices

**Titre** : chouchoute-moi…  
**Auteur** : ylg  
**Base** : NANA  
**Personnages/Couple** : Ōsaki Nana, Komatsu 'Hachi' Nana  
**Gradation** : G / K  
**Disclaimer** : Yazawa Ai

**Prompt** : Nana et Hachi, « Caprice »  
pour Luhnatique sur kyrielle 100 (mars '10)

**Nombre de mots** : 100

oOo

Mamzelle Hachikō est un chien très capricieux. _Passons du temps ensemble. Écoute-moi te raconter ma vie. Chouchoute-moi. Je t'ai préparé un super-repas, dînons ensemble !_  
C'est fatigant.

Mais à tout prendre, moins qu'avoir un vrai animal domestique. Malgré ses caprices, elle sait s'occuper d'elle-même quand il le faut. Mieux, elle se transforme même en chien d'aveugle ou chien d'avalanche quand Nana craque sous les coups durs de la vie et râle et demande comme une enfant gâtée à ce que tout aille mieux maintenant.

Ça mérite bien toutes les récompenses du monde, reconnaît Nana quand elle y repense ensuite.


	23. Shin, sa place dans le monde

c'est marrant comme j'écris mes drabbles par paire ces derniers temps et en ai toujours deux à poster à la fois...

**

* * *

Titre** : sa place dans le monde  
**Auteur** : ylg  
**Base** : NANA  
**Personnage** : Okazaki Shin'ichi  
**Gradation** : PG-13 / T  
**Disclaimer** : Yazawa Ai

**Prompt** : Shin, « Souvent »  
pour Luhnatique sur kyrielle 100 (mars '10)

**Nombre de mots** : 135

oOo

Shin prétend accepter la place qui est sienne dans le monde et ne plus jamais penser à ses parents. S'il existe par accident, il n'a rien à voir avec eux et c'est très bien comme ça. Il peut faire ce qu'il veut – ou ce qu'il peut – ça ne concerne que lui.

Il peut perdre pied autant qu'il veut, ça n'est pas grave, ça ne regarde que lui et la plupart du temps, les gens autour sont d'accord s'il se met dans la merde c'est sa propre faute, n'est-ce pas ?

C'est ce qu'il dit. Pourtant, il s'interroge sur cette place et ses liens avec le monde bien plus souvent qu'à son tour. Les réponses qu'il trouve le satisfont rarement longtemps. Alors de plus en plus souvent, il cherche à ne juste plus penser.


	24. NanaHachi, la magie de la danse

**Titre** : la magie de la danse  
**Auteur** : ylg  
**Fandom** : NANA  
**Personnages/Couple** : Ôsaki Nana/Komatsu 'Hachi' Nana  
**Rating** : PG-13 / T  
**Disclaimer** : Yazawa Ai

**Nombre de mots** : ~500  
**Prompt** : "Nana - Nana x Nana - Danse - Leurs coeurs, leurs corps se croisaient, se frôlaient, mais tout prendrait fin quand la musique s'arrêterait." - 1er novembre - Round 4 sur KinkEnStock (2009)

oOo

Pour une fois Nana n'est pas celle qui chante. 'Hachi' a réussi à la convaincre de l'accompagner à une soirée, et les voilà toutes deux au milieu de la foule qui s'agite au rythme de la musique (et puis les garçons du groupe aussi sont là quelque part, mais elles les ont perdus dans tout ce monde).  
D'autres sont sur scène, de vrais musiciens au lieu de musique pré-enregistrée, mais on n'est pas là pour juste les écouter – mais pour bouger, et ceux dans la fosse se déchaînent.  
La musique les met en mouvement.

Nana se raccroche à Nana ; pas question de la perdre elle aussi et de se retrouver seule au milieu d'inconnus quand elle voulait tellement partager cette expérience avec elle ! Et il faut qu'elle s'assure qu'elle aussi s'amuse bien.  
Alors yeux dans les yeux, presque corps contre corps, elles ne se quittent pas. En harmonie l'une avec l'autre, chacune tendant à copier les gestes de l'autre, elles dansent en oubliant la foule informe autour d'elles. C'est une présence vague, une énergie avec laquelle elles communient, mais plus des personnes.  
Juste Nana et Nana, personne d'autre dans leur monde.  
En miroir et à légère distance, qui ne cesse de diminuer ; elles se frôlent encore et encore, sans oser se toucher franchement ni s'éloigner trop. Nana ne sent plus quand elle bouge, si c'est bien son corps ou si c'est la vision de celui de Nana qui dicte ses mouvements.  
Il n'y a normalement pas de contact francs entre elles, du moins volontairement, mais avec les corps environnants qui les bousculent qu'elles remarquent à peine, elles se touchent accidentellement presque sans arrêt.

Une chanson et puis une autre et une autre encore s'enchaînent – elle n'est plus sûre d'entendre la distinction entre chaque. Le rythme accélère, les basses s'intensifient, la foule hurle plus fort à chaque refrain, à chaque coupure ; tout progresse vers un climax.  
Elle le sait bien, de très loin, la petite part de son cerveau qui réfléchit encore, qui ne s'est pas noyée dans la danse : que ça n'est pas éternel, qu'il y a un but, et qu'elles vont l'atteindre, et qu'ensuite... ça sera fini. Mais elle ne veut pas penser à ce qui arrivera juste avant, et à ce moment, et puis après  
quand la musique ralentira pour calmer et renvoyer les spectateurs chez eux et s'arrêtera finalement... non, ne pas y penser.

Pour l'instant, tout va encore crescendo ;  
respiration  
battements de cœur  
sueur qui perle sur leur peau  
et larmes d'émotion aussi à force...

Elles dansent autour d'un point imaginaire à mi-chemin entre elles deux et ça doit vouloir dire quelque chose mais elle a oublié quoi et ça y est, elle n'arrive plus à réfléchir, juste voir et ressentir Nana et la distance entre elles et comment elles sont quand même reliées.

Nana lui sourit avec bienveillance, avec indulgence pour le plaisir qu'elle prend et reconnaissance parce qu'elle le partage.  
Elle en profite. Elle s'y est prise ; pour quelques dizaines de minutes, tout ce qu'elle désire c'est être précisément là, ne pas penser et juste _aimer _ce moment juste pour elles deux.


	25. Hachi, pour sa vie à Tokyo

**Titre** : présage ?  
**Auteur** : ylg  
**Base** : Nana  
**Personnage(s)** : 'Hachi', l'appart' 707  
**Gradation** : G / K  
**Légalité** : Yazawa Ai

**Prompt** : « Mais il est trop tard. Yellow Bird défonce tout sur son passage, faisant s'écrouler le bâtiment. »  
d'après Anders Andrew sur un Arbre à Drabbles (12-18 sept. '12 chez Drakys)

**Continuité** : tome 2  
**Nombre de mots** : 100

oOo

Le bâtiment est ancien mais solide, et surtout pittoresque. Nana l'a tout de suite aimé : on aurait dit un décor de film, un fragment de l'étranger ramené chez eux. Les signes du destin se sont accumulés : la seconde rencontre avec la seconde Nana, le numéro 707...  
Nana ne va pas dire qu'elle n'arrive pas à croire à sa chance : oh si, elle y croit, elle veut y croire ! Tout lui sourit. Elle en est sûre. Amour, amitié, travail, tout ira bien.

Sa vie à Tokyo commence sous des augures... intéressants, et ne sera sans nul doute qu'une longue suite d'aventures passionnantes !


	26. Junko, HachiTakumi, en profiter

**Titre** : autant en profiter...  
**Auteur** : ylg/malurette  
**Base** : Nana  
**Personnages/Couple** : Junko et Hachi(/Takumi)  
**Gradation** : PG / K-plus  
**Légalité** : Yazawa Ai

**Prompt** : « Marcus se sentit d'abord rougir, la familiarité du vendeur entendait un message caché qu'il lui déplaisait ; ensuite, il refoula une pointe d'agressivité, il ne fallait pas que Beppo devine son intérêt et en profite pour lui faire payer le prix fort. »  
d'après AnnaOz sur un Arbre à Drabbles (20 au 26 février '13 chez Drakys)  
**  
Continuité/Spoil** éventuel : tome 8  
**Nombre de mots** : 100

oOo

- Profite pour lui faire payer le prix fort, suggère Junko en entendant Nana raconter sa triste histoire avec Takumi.

Nana, choquée, s'arrête de sangloter.

Pragmatique, Junko explique.  
- Tu dois savoir, même si toi et moi on sait que c'est faux, que tu l'aimais vraiment – ma pauvre ! - tout le monde va te prendre pour une petite intrigante et croire que tu l'as fait exprès. Et ce type a l'air du genre à croire que l'argent résout tout et qu'il peut compenser son absence par des montagnes de fric. Alors soutire-lui un max pour te mettre, toi et ton gamin, à l'abri !


End file.
